The Hivemind
WARNING: This page is vulnerable to l33t hackers who have learnt how to edit wikipedia and you may be called a cunt. The administration apologises for this. Buono estente. The Hivemind are a group of people who have met online or in real life, and have one thing in common - they tend to be thinking the same thing at the same time. Hivemind members have been known to accurately predict what other members are going to say over MSN, and have finished each others' sentences in real life. To enter the Hivemind, you must think the same thing as another Hivemind member and produce evidence that you were thinking that thing independently of them. While most Hiveminders tend to be rationalists and deny the existence of the supernatural, it's still far more fun to believe we're actually a collective mind than that we're just a bunch of friends who all know each other very well and have similar interests and therefore it would be surprising if we didn't have Hivemind moments every now and again. Most of the Hivemind are based in Great Britain and as such are able to meet up in real life. Hivemind members also regularly communicate over instant messengers, forums and texts, and through both IRL and online meetings the Hivemind have exchanged memes, in-jokes, developed common interests, and so on. This Wiki is intended to document: *Current information on the Hivemind members, and their role in the Hivemind. *Information about Hivemind meet-ups, both past and future. *Hivemind memes and in-jokes, from Theodore Roosevelt to the immortal concept of the Doi. *The history of the Hivemind. *Things that the majority of the Hivemind are interested in and as such have become a part of Hivemind culture, e.g. Axis Powers Hetalia. Members of the Hivemind The Core Hivemind The Core Hivemind originally referred to the central group of four who invented the concept of the Hivemind, who talk over MSN most regularly, and who are responsible for the majority of Hivemind memes. While other members take an interest in Hivemind culture, the Hivemind wiki and forum were both invented by Core Hivemind members, and most Hivemind meetups are their idea. The Core Hivemind is generally considered to be the successor group to GFIS. Ash Hale has been inducted into the Core Hivemind from the semi-core Hivemind due to the frequency of conversations he's always in. However, due to a number of factors, Ash isn't involved in Hivemind meetups as regularly as the other four are. *Andrew Bailey *Joe Scaife *redacted a srs bsnswoman now guys *Ben Rigler *Ash Hale *Kim Jong Il The Semi-Core Hivemind (lol, Semi) The Semi-Core Hivemind includes the Core Hivemind plus its earliest additional members. These three additional members have now had enough time to become fully assimilated into Hivemind culture, and often take part in most Hivemind conversations with the Core Hivemind. *Mike Peskett *Harley Jones *Fern Stocks (a more recent arrival, but who is involved in many Hivemind conversations, has assimilated Hivemind culture and as such may qualify as semi-core) *last.fm The Expanded Hivemind In the summer holidays of 2009 people already well known to the Hivemind became involved in more online conversations with them and as such had the opportunity to think the same thing as a Hivemind member, allowing themselves entrance to the Hivemind. These latest additions to the Hivemind are: *Kyuubi-Kira (Sam) *Sam Skelton *Kat Robinson (who joined in October 2009 after much reluctance) *Blackbird *Zach/Spencer *Elliott Hird (one of the founding members of GFIS) Associates The following people are closely associated to the Hivemind, and include some of their closest friends and associates, and may be steeped heavily in Hivemind memes. However, they have not thought the same thing as other Hiveminders, and as such cannot be considered members of the Hivemind. *Nick Ramsden (was at Joe Scaife's 18th birthday party, the event which created the Hivemind as we know it today) *Amanda Goulden (was at Drew Bailey's 17th birthday party) *Katrina Gavin, known by the Illemonati and close friend of Blackbird *Charlie Gardner, the anthropomorphic personification of Venezuela *Shaun Hargreaves aka Tori Belliachi aka Alexander Grey aka Che Guevara, furfag *George and it's not funny. Bill Clinton and Alice All the Hivemind members have denied something at one point, for example, Ben's now memetic mantra "Nothing happened," Joe's denial of biting penises and Mike's denial of liking being tied to chairs. Because Bill Clinton denies having sexual relations with women, and is hot like a star, it's possible that the single mind that the Hivemind actually share is Bill Clinton's mind. The name "Alice" has also been used as a collective name representing the Hivemind as a whole, due to how frequently Hivemind members stumble across people called Alice (e.g. Alice Glass, Alice Margatroid, Alice Spencer Broholmes etc.) Hivemind levels "The Hivemind" is a noun referring to the group, but "Hivemind" is also a verb - to think the same thing as another Hiveminder. This phenomenon, where one Hiveminder thinks the same thing as another, can occur on many levels: *Hivemind - when two Hiveminders think the same thing, or finish each others' sentences. *Metahivemind - when a Hivemind occurs, making two Hiveminders think of the Hivemind at the same time. Usually happens if two members announce "Hivemind!" after thinking the same thing at the same time. *Patahivemind - a meta-metahivemind. Misspelling of 'patahivemind, which is derived from something that Wikipedia will probably help you with. *Pastahivemind - a meta-patahivemind, probably inspired by Axis Powers Hetalia. There is no generally agreed term for the Hivemind level above Pastahivemind, although alternatives have been proposed in various MSN conversations. Other Hivemind levels exist, including: *Trivemind - when three Hiveminders think the same thing. (Can be prefixed by meta-, pata-, semi- etc.) *Semi-Hivemind - when two Hiveminders think similar things at the same time. Hivemind memes and meetups See: the rest of this Wiki! Make Believe yourself some content until someone gets off their fat ass and does something. Boutros Boutros-Ghali. * superfluous bullet points give me an erection